100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!
|previous = Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing! |next = Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing! |image = Lunch table.PNG }} "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!" is the sixteenth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired November 14, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis When CJ and the boys decide to sit at different tables for one day, the delicate order of the school's lunch table system is thrown into chaos. Summary At lunch, CJ tells Fenwick and Crispo they need to find a different table to sit since the one they currently use - named Trusty Rusty - is the worst in the school. She says they should challenge lunch room seating, but Fenwick and Crispo are opposed to the idea until the last bench of Trusty Rusty's breaks and they fall over. CJ tells them to split up, and though Fenwick refuses to sit at a different table by himself, CJ and Crispo don't mind and leave. While looking for a table, CJ passes by a crying Mindy and decides to sit with her and her friends. Mindy tells CJ that she lost her mother's expensive ring she took without permission and needs help in finding it. Crispo asks the Sword and Stones club if he can sit with them and they agree. He tells them how hungry he is, so Arthur allows him to use the club's ceremonial hammer of feasting to begin the lunch. Crispo accidentally smashes food on the table, causing it to hit Aubrey on the head, angering her. Fenwick sits by himself on the school's back stairs, but is mistakenly shuffled in to the eight grade patio when the eighth graders come rushing down the stairs. He tells the eighth graders that he is a new student named Duke Vanderbilt. CJ and Mindy start looking for Mindy's mom's ring by retracing Mindy's steps. Mindy remembers she took off the ring to wash her hands in the restroom, and when they go to retrieve it, they see that Principal Hader has found it. She doesn't believe that the ring is Mindy's and wants proof. When they fail to tell her what is engraved on the ring, Hader tells her to have a parent call and confirm it. Aubrey and the Black Lipstick Girls are piling up food, and Arthur believes they are at war. Crispo apologizes to the girls, which Aubrey accepts, but she tells him to not throw any more food at their table or they would be at war. Arthur accidentally smashes food with the hammer of feasting, causing it to land on Aubrey again. Fenwick continues to lie to the eighth graders, telling them that his dad is a producer who is making a reality show about him called "Duke It Out" and the eighth graders would also be featured in it. Mr. Roberts finds Fenwick on the patio and tells him what could happen if the eighth graders realize he is actually a seventh grader: his pants would be hung up on the Tree of Pants. Fenwick agrees to go back to lunch with the seventh graders, but once Roberts leaves, he goes back to the patio. CJ and Mindy sneak in to Hader's office and begin searching for the ring. They hide under the desk when Hader arrives. Hader pulls out the ring from her hiding spot, tries it on, and decides to wear it for the rest of the day. She cancels the plans she has on her schedule because she wants to leave after lunch and show off the ring. Mindy panics since her mother checks her jewelry cabinet every night and would notice the ring was missing. The eighth graders tell Fenwick they tried searching for his new reality show, but couldn't find anything about it. Fenwick tells them he would call his agent and they tell him to put the agent on speakerphone. He calls Mr. Roberts, who covers for him. He tells Fenwick to turn off speakerphone and once again advises Fenwick to get off of the patio because he would slip up and let the eighth graders know he was actually a seventh grader. He mentions he would not help out again, but Fenwick decides to stay on the patio. Crispo and the Sword and Stones club notice that the Black Lipstick Girls have a large pile of graham crackers. Crispo wonders where they girls got them and Natasha gives them a large jar of marshmallow stuff. She tells them a food fight would "spice up" the middle of the day. CJ comes up with a plan to have Mindy pretend to be her mother and call Hader to ask for the ring back. Mindy does not want to do it, so CJ talks to Hader instead. Hader catches them and wants Mindy's mother to come in person to get the ring. Like Mr. Roberts said, Fenwick slips up and reveals that he is actually a seventh grader. He gives the eighth graders his pants and leaves. Mr. Roberts gives him a pair of new pants from the lost and found and asks if Fenwick had learned his lesson, to which Fenwick answers that he had. Crispo is still hungry and lunch is about to end. He refuses to engage in a food fight and instead makes s'mores with the chocolate syrup he brought for lunch, the graham crackers from the girls, and the marshmallow stuff that Natasha gave them. The students begin to mingle and make more s'mores and Fenwick arrives. CJ and Mindy come by the students to ask for help. Fenwick tells Hader about a food fight and she goes to stop it. Crispo tells her he had stopped the food fight and gives her a s'more, which gets her hand messy. She goes to the faculty restroom to wash her hands, but Natasha comes out and warns her to not go in. She then rushes to the nearest restroom. She takes off the ring and sets it down to wash her hands. The Vortex and Black Lipstick Girls come in to the restroom arguing, which is just a diversion for CJ to come out of a stall to get the ring. CJ accidentally drops the ring down the drain and quickly rushes to hide. Hader believes she had lost it and tells Mindy, mentioning she would not tell her mother Mindy had taken it if Mindy did not tell her mother it was lost down the drain. Mindy is angry at CJ, who gives her the ring. CJ explains that she had switched her own ring with Mindy's mother's ring, but didn't tell Mindy so her reaction to Hader would be believable. Mindy surprises CJ by hugging and thanking her. Mindy gets her mother to donate a new table to the school, which she and the Vortex use. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo get their old table, now called Newy Bluey, And allow anyone who wants to sit with them to do so. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Lisa Arch as Principal Hader 'Guest Cast' *Debra Christofferson as Natasha Villavovodovich *Allegra Acosta as Aubrey *Gianni DeCenzo as Arthur Pickwickle *John Michael Randolph Duffy as Eighth Grader *Jameel Shivji as Stanley Sidekick *Giana Peralta as Mindy's minion Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in February 2015. *This is the first episode where Mindy is nice to CJ. *Fenwick's back-up colleges are Duke and Vanderbilt. Cultural references *Pharrell Williams is mentioned. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes